Be Careful What You Wish For
by Lori94
Summary: **Entry for the PimpMyBunnies Contest** Based loosely on the Bound in Public web site. **SLASH*PUBLIC-SEX*D/s-THEMES* Edward's sub has a fantasy and he does what he can to allow it to happen.


_**Entry for "Pimp My Bunnies"**_

_**Title: Be Careful What You Wish For**_

_**Author: Lori94**_

_**Rating: So M it's ridiculous**_

_**Plot Bunny Inspiration:5  
>Domward subsper preferably. AH. Have you ever seen a Bound In Public video? If you haven't, you should. If you have, then you know what I want. A sub who wants to be used in public, but is too embarrassed/ nervous to ask and a Dom who always knows what his pet wants. Domward is ready to collar his sub, Jasper, and wants to make it a special event. In front of crowd, he uses Jasper, even allows a few others to play with him. Edward should be possessive, though. He can handle other hands on his sub, but ultimately, he will be the only one to make subsper come. I want possessive, a little jealousy, and a lot of love for his sub from Edward. Jasper should be nervous, embarrassed at first but quickly gets into the scene. Bonus points for a begging sub.**_

_**Disclaimer:  
>Just a warning but this story has Lemons! Slash and DS themes are also contained. This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. <strong>_

_**I DO NOT CLAIM FIRST-HAND KNOWLEDGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO THIS SUBJECT.  
>I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written. <strong>_

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The non-existent original characters are all mine. Bound in Public is a REAL website and a REAL practice. All I really know about it is what I saw when I watched some of the videos. My personal opinion on it is that it doesn't look fun or sanitary or safe but I don't really know much about the behind-the-scenes stuff. Maybe the places they gather have been cleaned beforehand. Maybe the people involved in the scene are tested and cast specifically for a scene like that. Maybe the Master really cares about the poor used submissive.**_

* * *

><p>"Jasper, I'm home!" I call out as soon as I enter the house I share with my lover.<p>

After putting my bag in our bedroom, I slowly walk through the house and hear a moan come from the office. Praying to God that he's not cheating on me, I open the door and breathe a sigh of relief. He's just masturbating. We're more then just lovers. He's also my submissive, but I had given permission for him to masturbate while I was away, so I just watch him cum. I've been away on business for a week and, now that I'm home, I can't wait to have my cock in his sweet, tight little ass. What is that he's watching and listening to? Bound in Public… hmmm…

"Jasper…?" I say, knocking on the office door.

He jumps up and clicks the screen off before running over to me. His cock is still hanging out of his pants as he throws his arms around my neck. "Edward! Oh, baby, I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, what were you just watching? A video of one of our sessions?" I say pretending I hadn't seen anything.

Jasper looks at the floor as his face flushes with color and he tucks his penis out of sight. "Uh, no…actually, I, uh…"

"You have nothing to stutter and be embarrassed about, Jazzy…Tell me…Please, baby." I persuade. "I love you…you know that, right?"

"Ok, but please don't make fun?" He asks.

"I swear, Jazzy. Your secret is safe with me." I hold my hand up in the 'scout's honor' pledge.

"Online, there's this site… It's called bound in public dot com…I wondered about it and decided to take a look while you were gone. I watched a couple of videos and my cock got hard while I watched, so I masturbated like you said I could." He goes on.

"Show me the site." I suggest.

"Oh, I don't think you'd like it, Edward…It's raunchy and kind of…" He breaks off.

"Kind of what…" I ask.

"Hard-core…" Jasper whispers.

"Show me." I say, deepening my voice.

"Yes, Master." He says complying with my command.

The site surprises me with its scenarios and how much the subs seem to enjoy it when the characters they're playing aren't really supposed to. I wonder which role my sub wants. Would he like to be one of the users or is he fantasizing about being used in that way. I know if I ask him, I'm not likely to get an answer, so I'll wait until tonight…he talks in his sleep.

"Very interesting, Jazzy." I say. "Now, let's go out to dinner, ok?"

Throughout our night, I allow Jasper to think I've forgotten about the website. Once the meal is done, I whisper how much I love him and how much I want his ass to be tight around my hard cock. He calls for the check and we leave in a hurry. I make sweet love to him until he can't help but fall into a deep sleep.

I pick up a book and start to read while waiting for his voice.

"Please, Sir…" He says, whimpering. "Please, give me your cum?"

I look at his face. His eyes are closed and he's in REM sleep… but what is he dreaming of; me using him alone, or of a large group of people making use of his body?

"Please, Sirs! Please can someone give me a cock to suck?" He moans. "Yes, Sir, please do spank me?"

Well, that answers that question. I listen as he unknowingly tells me just what he wants…what he needs…

"Thank you all for fucking and teasing me, Sirs." He sighs as he calms.

Huh…He wants to be used like a slave… in public…by a whole bunch of people… Well, our anniversary is coming up…and that guy James from our BDSM club, Passions, is getting married. He's got lots of friends who might enjoy a slave for his bachelor party. I recall the threesome we had with James, last year. Jasper had fun that night; serving us both. I'm sure I can talk him into this…

* * *

><p>The next day, Jasper goes off to work and I call James to set things up.<p>

"Hello?" He says one the third ring.

"James; it's Edward." I tell him.

"Oh, hey, man! What's up?" He asks.

"Has anybody planned your bachelor party?" I ask.

"Not yet… why?" He asks.

"Because I have an idea that I want to run past you;" I say with a grin. "Jasper's got a fantasy and I'd like you and your friends to help me make it happen for our anniversary."

"Ok…talk to me." James says, sounding very interested.

* * *

><p>"Jazz, I want to have a little fun today." I say in my Dom voice the day after talking with James.<p>

He nods. "What can I do for you Master?"

"You can get into character, slut." I command. "You're a puppy and we're going for a walk in the back yard."

He whimpers and gets on all fours.

I attach a leash and lead him along. We live on two acres of land with lots of trees and very few people around.

He looks around and, in full character, sniffs things along the way.

I stop at a tree and pull rope from my pocket. "Jasper, heel."

He stops and kneels at my heel.

"Stand." I order. "Back against the tree, puppy." Using the rope, I bind him to the tree. His chest, cock, balls and legs are prime targets so I pull out my flogger and riding crop. "Open." I say.

He opens his mouth and, once I place the crop between his teeth; he closes it again.

"Hold that until I ask for it. If you drop it, you get two days of chastity." I say swinging the flogger.

His chest blossoms with pink splotches as he moans.

I smile and hit his legs.

He whimpers.

"Do you want to know who's coming to visit for the day?" I ask.

He nods and whines as I take the crop from his teeth and make him hold the flogger.

"Bella's bringing her doggy-sub over to play. Would you like that?" I inquire.

He nods and barks as I take aim at his cock and balls. Soon I tire of it and turn him around. His ass is my next target and by the time I'm ready to go back to the house, his body is bright pink. "Look at my sweet puppy! He's so pretty! His whole body is pink and I'll bet Bella's doggy will love that!"

He blushes as I lead him back toward the house.

Bella's already in our yard and her doggy, Jacob, is panting heavily behind a bone-shaped gag.

"Go on, puppy, greet the other doggy." I say smiling at Bella.

We insist that on doggy play-dates our boys must stay in character. Jasper and Jacob approach each other and circle while sniffing each other's asses. It amuses the hell out of us.

"Jake, Jasper looks very horny. I think my doggy-sub should help him out." Bella calls.

Jasper looks at me and whines.

I nod and he rolls over to show his belly and genitals.

Jake dives right in and starts sucking Jasper's cock.

"Jasper, don't forget to be polite and give him the same treatment when you've cum." I call out. "This is just a little warm up before a really big public scene. Thanks for doing this, Bella."

"It's always fun getting together with you and Jazzy. What kind of scene are you guys doing?" She asks. Bella's been a good friend to me since grade school, so I tell her. She voices some concerns over safety and sanitary issues. I take them into consideration and make a note to prepare for them.

* * *

><p>It's the day before I'm going to give Jasper the fantasy that only his subconscious will admit to. I have tried to prepare myself for this by watching the online videos, but I don't really like the way the sub's controller and the crowd act toward the poor helpless sub. They act completely heartless and mean…and the scene at the end is totally ridiculous! After the sub is used that way, how can he possibly feel so happy and light-hearted?<p>

I'm on my way to the BDSM club Jasper and I are members of. I'm dropping off our supplies in our personal locker, so he doesn't suspect anything. Parked outside of the club I run over the list of stuff we'll need. Condoms; lots of condoms…lube; lots of lube …antibacterial wipes; both facial and intimate… lots of those as well as a few of our many toys. I've got a vibrator, a few regular dildos, a couple of floggers, paddles, and crops. I don't like using the cane, so I left that at home… Nipple clamps are some of my favorite staples of the scenes we've enjoyed. I've got rope and a few other things. The only thing missing is the guests' cocks. James and I have a plan for how this scene will go. I have to trust him to help me keep my Jazzy safe.

He's always been a good guy and he's got his two lovers of his own. His wife-to-be and a puppy slave, named Seth. I've seen and heard them together… He loves both of them so much.

I'm lucky to have friends like him and Bella… If I didn't have Jasper, I would've gotten with Bella in a heartbeat. I met and fell for Jasper before Bella and Jacob moved here from whatever little Podunk town they came from or were run out of. I don't know the whole story but apparently, she and Jake got together in high school after her and her dad moved away from here. They stuck it out through graduation but, in the middle of their first semester of college, Jake's father found out about their sexual proclivities and, not only kicked him out but told Bella's dad who told her he never wanted to see her again. When she'd told me their story, it was the first time I didn't feel bad about not having living family members.

Finally deciding that, for a scene like this, there's no such thing as too much lube or too many condoms and wipes, I run across the street to CVS and buy some more before bringing the duffel bag in to our locker.

I love this man. Nobody else, in the group that we'll be with tomorrow night, loves this man…as much as I do, so it's up to me to protect him…and I will do my job as well as possible.

* * *

><p>I'd sent an email to James for everyone to look over. They were each supposed to read it and sign it. If they didn't sign, I was not letting them anywhere near my boy. I'd told him that, weeks ago. The ones who didn't sign could watch but I refused to let them participate. He swore to have the signed papers the night of the event.<p>

"C'mon, Jazzy, the bachelor party is going to be so much fun! I'll even let you have a drink or two." I say six weeks after my return from that business trip. He won't really be drinking anything but cum until the end of the night and I made James promise me no booze for anyone but the spectators until the scene is over.

"Ok, but did I have to wear this?" He asks tugging at his tie and starched white shirt.

"I told you it's at the club and it's fairly formal. Just relax and you'll have lots of fun. I promise." I smirk and hold the door wide open.

"Wow, whoever decorated did a great job!" He says as we see balloons and tables all set up and waiting.

James meets us just after we get through the party room doors. "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming to this little shindig of mine. My family is mostly 'vanilla' so I wanted to have a 'friends with whips' party too."

"Our pleasure, man." Jasper says as James opens the doors for us, surreptitiously handing me a manila envelope. One quick peek tells me that there will be seven of us playing with my sub tonight; I think I can handle that. He calls his friend and business partner over and introduces him to me and Jasper. This is the signal we agreed upon. Laurent comes over and he's followed by several well toned men. I hook an arm through Jasper's as he and Laurent shake hands. Laurent grips Jasper's other arm and the men behind him come forward to help us.

He struggles slightly but doesn't put much effort into it. "Edward, what's happening?" Jasper asks.

James, Laurent and the other men hold him as I bind him to a table. I bite my lip, hoping he understands.

He asks again; "Edward, please? Just tell me what's going on?"

I calm him with a kiss and tell him with just a few words. "You talk in your sleep, love…" I say. "Bound in Public."

He blushes as the other men stare at him; grinning and leering.

"There are rules, Jazzy, and everyone here has been informed of them. These men can and will do lots of things to you…but there will be no alcohol, no fire, no blood, no bodily substances; other then cum, no kissing your mouth and only I can make you cum." I inform him. "Also, condoms and lube must be used. James is the only exception to the condom rule. That being said…be a good boy, and next time…be careful what you wish for. Happy anniversary, my love."

Jasper looks terrified as James hands me one of two pairs of scissors he'd been holding. When I wink at James, we cut our way up the legs of Jasper's dress pants. (He didn't like them anyway.) I cut around the cuffs of the shirt-sleeves so they remain but the rest of the shirt is rags. (He really hated that shirt.) I pull his tie loose and then completely off as James begins the fun. "Hey, boy… You're going to be our slut tonight."

After looking at me, he nods. "Yes, Sir, what can I do for you, Sir?"

"I want to spank him, E." James calls to me.

I smile and untie my slave, clipping his leash to his collar. "Ok, let's start off with that. Who wants to spank the slut? The toys, floggers and paddles are in the bag over there. Choose your weapons."

James grins as Jasper crawls onto his lap.

I watch with a touch of jealousy as his hand makes impact after impact on my Jasper's ass. Who are these men to be touching my slave like this, damn it? He's mine… I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Laurent walks to Jasper's face after removing his pants. Most of the party-goers are nude by now, in anticipation of using my Jasper or just jerking off.

"Suck him, slut!" I say, gripping his hair. "And remember the safe-word signal."

Jasper's eyes make contact with mine as he opens his mouth and accepts Laurent's cock. James and I remain dressed as everyone else comes forward to grope Jasper. Laurent shouts his pleasure as he fucks Jasper's mouth.

"Hey, Laurent, cum on his face; he likes that…" I say slapping Jasper's ass. "Don't you, slut?"

Laurent takes his cock out of Jazzy's mouth and jerks off into his face as Jasper says, "Yes, Master; thank you Master!"

"I don't want to be covered in cum, guys. Let's get him on his knees." James suggests.

I pull out rope and tie Jasper's hands tight behind him before blindfolding him. "Jazzy, tell Laurent you want his cum."

"Yes, Master," He shouts. "Please, Sir, I want your cum!"

Laurent slaps his face with his dick and shoves it back into Jasper's mouth while Sam and Paul, James's other friends use a paddle to tenderize the slut's ass.

"So, James, Vicki was ok with this?" I ask.

"She has her sub and I have my little puppy… I told her what was going down. She said that, as long as I didn't fuck another woman, I could do what I wanted. She's good like that." He laughs. "I'm the same way with her. She can play with as many girls as she wants. She's only cheating if she lets another cock into her pussy."

"You're a lucky man, James." I say, wondering if that really makes him lucky.

"I know!" He laughs as he grips Jasper's hair and starts fucking his face. "This slut gives great head, Edward!"

"I know." I move in behind Jasper and hold his head still as James, Laurent and Paul erupt in his face. "Thank them for their cum, slut!"

"Thank you for your cum, Sirs. May I have more, please?" He asks.

I wave to a few who hadn't gotten close enough yet and hand one of them a crop and another one a pair of nipple clamps. "You got names?" I ask.

The guy with the crop points to himself first saying, "Ben; this is Tyler."

I double check to make sure I've got the papers with their names on them. "Have fun, guys." I say as Tyler walks over and pinches Jazzy's nipples hard.

Jasper groans. "Thank you, Sirs."

Ben motions for Tyler to pull Jasper into a standing position. They cut the rope and attach his wrists to a spreader bar that's hanging from the ceiling of the club. "Spread those thighs, slut!" He starts lightly tapping Jasper's balls and, hearing him whimper, adds a heavier slap of the crop, which causes Jazzy to cry out loudly.

I grin, knowing he's enjoying that. "Tell us how much you like this, slut! Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Master! Thank you for arranging this, Master!" Jasper shouts.

I smirk and slap his ass cheek. "I think someone wants his ass fucked! Am I right, slut?" I ask slapping his ass and thighs.

"Yes, please, Master." He says.

"Ask them, slut." I demand as Ben uses the crop on his back.

Jasper shouts, "Will somebody please fuck my ass, Sirs?"

I remove the bar from his wrists and bend him over a stool before dripping lube down his crack and rubbing it into his tight fuckhole. "Condoms are on the table, boys. Nobody except James gets to fuck my slut without one; I don't care how clean the tests say you are."

Everyone nods at me and takes one from the pile.

I use the flogger to keep Jasper in his slave mode. James just smirks at me as he strokes his cock. Ben is getting his blowjob as Tyler helps me lube Jasper's ass.

"Can I put my whole fist in, dude?" Tyler asks.

"No, that'll make him cum and he's not allowed…yet." I say, slapping Jasper's ass again. "Jazz, do you want a dildo or a real cock?"

"A real cock, Master!" He moans. "Please let someone fuck me, Sir?"

I bend him down so his ass is in plain view. "James, come on over here. Let Jasper lick your shoes."

James walks over to my side and pushes his shoes into Jasper's face. "Go on, boy! Lick those shoes!"

"Yes, Sir!" Jasper shouts. "Thank you, Sir!"

Tyler is the first inside my slut's ass. As he's enjoying Jasper's tight hole, I reach under my slave and start pinching his balls and cock shaft. He whimpers and whines as I tease him. James pulls Tyler out, telling him to cum on Jasper's back which he does after pulling off the condom. Paul goes next, slapping Jasper's ass cheeks in between thrusts. I release Jazzy's nipples and he cries out while licking Sam's bare feet. Ben and Tyler grab Jasper's dick and start jerking it with lube while taunting him. Laurent pushes into Jasper hard and fast. He abruptly pulls out and rips the condom off of his penis, cumming messily over Jasper's entire backside. Tyler pinches the head of Jasper's cock as he bites into his left nipple. Ben squeezes his balls and slaps my slut hard in the face.

Jasper yells from the pain.

Laurent is the first to leave, saying he's got work in the morning. Then, some of the spectators leave while I use some antibacterial wipes to clean my slut's cock. That's when James lights a candle and Sam gets a bucket of ice cubes. I take an ice cube in my mouth and suck on it as I push a few into my slave's hole. Jasper whines and moans for me to take them out, but I go down on him quickly.

Jasper screeches and squirms. "Please, Master! Please!"

"Please… what, slut? What do you want?" I ask harshly pinching his thigh before pushing more ice into his used hole.

"Please let me cum, Master? Please?" He begs.

"No, I don't think so. James, would you like to pick his next torment?" I ask.

"Candle-wax, Edward." He says dripping red wax onto the shaft of Jazzy's cock.

Jasper shouts. "OH GOD!"

"Did you like that, slut?" I ask.

"Yes, Master! Thank you, Sir!" Jasper yells.

I push more ice cubes into his ass and we all watch cum and water drip down his legs for a moment. Ben takes a vibrator out of my bag and grins at me. I smile and keep my slave on his back, holding Jasper's legs up and open. Our slut moans while Ben uses the vibrator to tease his hole and cock. Tyler picks up a paddle and slaps Jasper's thighs a few times before pushing his cock into the slut's face. Jasper instantly opens his mouth and begins sucking. Ben enters my slave's ass and grabs the candle from James. He drips the wax onto Jasper's nipples as he fucks him hard.

Tyler takes my spot pushing his balls into Jasper's mouth. "Suck my balls, slut!"

His mouth opens willingly, as I rub his cock. Paul and James are just watching for the moment, but suddenly Ben cums inside Jazzy.

Jasper once again starts to beg. "Master, Please? Please, let your slave cum?"

"Not yet, slave." I insist.

Sam strokes Jasper's cock and then slaps his balls. Jasper howls and pants his thanks but Tyler decides to cum in his face again so he swallows some more cum. Sam rolls a condom on and pushes into Jasper.

"Master, I can't hold it back! I'm so close, Master, please?" Jasper whimpers.

"This is nowhere near over, slut. As long as you understand that, I'll make you cum." I growl into his ear.

"Yes, Master! I understand, Master!" He whines.

I take hold of Jasper's dick and stroke him firmly but gently. "Cum, slave!"

Tears roll down his face as he covers his stomach in white sticky cum chanting, 'thank you, Master', 'thank you so much'.

I pet his hair as he comes down. "Are you ok to continue?"

He nods as I give him water. "Green, Master."

"Paul, James, let Jasper jerk you while he gets flogged again by me." I tell them.

James can see I'm winding down. He takes his dick out and helps Jazzy wrap his hand around it, while Paul does the same on the other side. Jasper works their cocks and makes an effort to suck them both one at a time. Paul and James decide that he's not doing a good enough job so they try to stuff both cocks into his mouth at once. He looks so hot with two cocks in his mouth! My cock hardens at the sight and I can't wait until I have him alone and at my mercy. James and Paul wave as Sam says goodbye and slaps Jasper's ass one last time. The rest of the spectators leave after him. Ben, Tyler, Paul, James and I are now the only ones left for the moment. Paul continues to jerk off into Jazzy's face as James cock is getting more attention. Tyler and Ben come back and start teasing and pinching him again. Ben finger-fucks Jasper and starts spreading his ass wide.

I frown in his direction. "Ben, I said no fisting. What do you think is going in that ass?"

He picks up the largest dildo I own. It's long and very thick; I call it Emmett in remembrance of the first boy I'd ever dated…and been penetrated by; he'd been huge.

"He's loose enough for Emmett." I insist.

He shrugs and starts pushing it into Jasper's poor tortured ass. Jasper whines and moans as it is forced into him.

"You're doing great, slave." I whisper before yelling that Ben should fuck his hole hard and fast with Emmett.

Jasper moans and whimpers while his over stimulated body gets more abuse. Tyler starts jerking of is his face as soon as Paul's cum decorates Jasper's face and chest. James is still being sucked when Paul finally bows out.

I smile watching Ben and Tyler cum on Jaspers belly. "Wow, guys; that was intense. I hope you had fun."

Jasper pants as he lies on the ground at our feet. James grips Jasper's hips and plunges into him without a warning. Jasper whimpers and whines as the soon-to-be groom has one last fuck. Ben, Tyler and I just watch and, once James cums again, they leave.

I kneel next to Jasper waiting for one or both of them to recover. Jasper blinks up at me but James is the first to show signs of consciousness. "James, can you help me get Jazz up and into the shower room?"

"Give him some water and I'll help you in a sec, man. That was extreme." He says, breathing heavily.

I get them both bottles of water from the bar and gather Jasper into my arms when I get back.

He blinks up at me again and gives me an exhausted smile. "Master…" He whispers.

"Hush, Jazzy…it's over, now and you're ok. I've got you, baby." I clutch his naked body to me.

* * *

><p>********************************************** Jasper's POV **********************************************<p>

As my Master's arms cradle me, I think back over the last few weeks…not to mention tonight…

_I still can't believe Master had caught me watching porn and jerking off when he got home from that business trip and I never thought anything would come of it. While he'd been gone, I heard about that web site from a friend of mine. Garrett said he watches it all the time and the other subs he socializes with love it. When I saw a few of the videos, I knew I wanted that. At first, I tried to imagine being one among the crowd that was being serviced by the poor sub. That didn't turn me on nearly as much as the thought of being the center of attention. Everyone would want me…my body and mouth… They'd want to use me and they'd touch me and slap my ass and body and they'd be using toys…I had pulled out my cock and pumped myself to thought of that and Master had walked in at some point. I don't know how much he saw, but I was so embarrassed when he made me show him the web site. _

_His reaction struck me as strange but then I got distracted by dinner and forgot all about it. _

_Two days after that, it was doggy-day and after a little Master/ puppy time, Bella brought her doggy-sub, Jake, over to our house for a doggy-date. I absolutely LOVE acting like a dog. I feel so playful and loved in my puppy persona. My Master always cuddles me more as his puppy. I get to rub up on his legs and give him kisses- well, doggy-kisses. He also rubs my belly a lot. Anyway, whenever Bella brings Jake over, we get to give each other blow-jobs and Bella gives me treats if I do tricks with Jake. Master is always amused by our puppy play._

_About a week after the doggy play-date, an invitation came in the mail for James' bachelor party. I know most of his friends and I'll always remember fondly the three-some he had with Master and I, last year. I so enjoyed submitting to both men at once. I double checked with Master and then RSVP-ed that we would be there. _

_For the next few weeks, it was pretty quiet except that Master was being more public in his affections. He was beginning to touch me under the table at restaurants and, when we went to the movies, Master held me on his lap in the back row of the theater and jerked me off into a condom. I never knew what to expect during those few weeks and I couldn't have been happier. _

_I understood that my Master wanted me dressed a certain way for the bachelor party, but the shirt and tie were making me itch and the pants weren't my favorite pair. I was not very comfortable to begin with and when we walked in here tonight, I got a strange chill as James met us upon our arrival. I noticed him give Master something, but I didn't get a good view. I started to ignore it when James called his business partner over for an introduction. Laurent was walking over when I noticed a few big bulky guys wandering across the room behind him. It made me nervous but I calmed down when Master's arm slid into the crook of my left elbow. Laurent's grip on my right hand was a bit forceful instead of just firm and business-like and I got nervous again. Master's grip suddenly tightened as well which frightened me so I struggled a little and asked him what was happening. He didn't answer me until I'd been secured to a table. When he said that I spoke in my sleep and mentioned that erotic web site, I felt my face flush with color and emotion. I understood, then, that he knew of my fantasy and was giving it to me. The doggy play-dates and public touching was meant to prepare me for this and I was about to be used by a whole bunch of horny men. _

_The rules made a lot of sense and I was not surprised that the guests were already informed. Master loves me and has sworn to always keep me safe and happy. 'No alcohol' keeps everyone sane and sober. 'No fire' is great because my parents, God rest their souls, died in a house fire and I've been deathly afraid of it ever since. 'No blood or other bodily substances besides cum' is a very good rule because that stuff just grosses me out. The rule about no kissing on my mouth and the restriction that only Master can make me cum settles his jealousy and possessiveness…a little. Condoms are absolutely necessary for us because they keep me STD free and lube eases my discomfort during penetration. I also understood why James can fuck me bare-back. We've had sexual experience with him before and Master knows from tests and James himself that he's only had sex with Vicki and Seth who are both clean._

_When I saw James and Master holding scissors, I didn't know what to think. Then as I saw Master wink at James, I understood the purpose of wearing the particular shirt and pants he'd set out for me. They cut the legs of my dress pants so that I would be nude and vulnerable for their pleasure. I hadn't liked that pair anyway and this gave me an excuse to make them into rags. My heart raced as Master cut around the cuffs of the shirt-sleeves. He loves French cuffs on me and this way I got to keep them but the rest of the shirt was rags and I was so happy about that because I really couldn't stand that shirt. My tie was pulled loose by Master and then he stripped it off totally so the fun could begin._

_James loves to spank the subs he uses so I knew that his first order of business would be to get me over his knee. Master led me into James' lap and, once I was in position, his hand smacked me hard and repetitively. After a few smacks, Master's hand gripped my hair as he ordered me to suck Laurent's cock. My own cock was hard by that point; I just knew it. Our eyes met and I tried to reassure him with just a look that this was what I wanted. He reminded me of the signal but I just opened my jaw and accepted Laurent's long and veiny cock. I gave as good a blow job as possible but he was holding my head and fucking my face. When Master told Laurent to come in my face I was so turned on by that! I wanted it! I asked for it when Master told me to and I felt just like one of those guys on the web site. _

_This was a crazy and exhilarating night and it only got crazier from there because Master bound my arms and blinded me for the rest! I was a body, mouth and ass. I was only there for the pleasure of Master's and James' friends. _

_I felt a dick slap my face and, seconds later, my ass felt paddles pounding it as more cocks were rubbed on me. I felt Master hold my head as cum splattered my cheeks. Suddenly, my nipples were being pinched hard and I knew that the toys had been brought out. I'd know the feel of Master's nipple clamps anywhere and they were now attached to my nipples. After groaning a 'thank you' to whoever had done that, I had been pulled up into a standing position and held that way with cuffs on my wrists. I think they must've used a hanging spreader bar. The next thing I felt was a crop tapping my sensitive balls. I remember whimpering as it lightly made contact with my skin and crying out as he slapped my balls harshly the next time. When Master asked me if I was having fun, I took the opportunity to thank him for setting this amazing fantasy up. A slap on my ass was my only answer except when he informed the crowd that my ass was available for fucking. After confirming that I wanted to be fucked, Master told me to ask the crowd; I did…loudly and desperately while someone used the crop on my back. I reveled in the feeling as Master uncuffed my wrists from the bar and bent me over something I'd guessed was a barstool before dripping lube down my crack and rubbing it into my hole. Somebody's cock went into my mouth as I felt two unknown fingers join my Masters' helping to stretch my ass wide for them. Some idiot asked Master if he could fist me. _

_I'm so glad Master himself only ever did that once. It wasn't my favorite activity._

_Master's answer was no and then we moved on quickly. Master asked whether I wanted a real cock or a dildo but I much prefer real to fake so I asked for what I wanted. Master, then, ordered me to lick James shoes and I felt something in front of my mouth so I stuck my tongue out and encountered leather just as someone pushed into my ass for the first time since we'd started. _

_Suddenly, I felt someone pinching my balls and cock shaft. After a moment, I realized that it was Master because I'd know his touch anywhere. I whimpered and whined as Master teased me. The guy fucking me pulled out, and I could hear James tell the guy to cum on my back. He did and I felt the hot moisture as it landed on my lower back. The next person pushed into my hole, and he slapped my ass while thrusting. The sudden release of my nipples made me cry out around some guy's bare feet that I'd been licking. Next, I felt two different hands grab my dick and start jerking it. I could tell they were using lube because their hands had no traction on my skin as they taunted me; calling me names and encouraging me to cum without Master's permission. I was trying to control myself as my next invader pushed into me hard and fast. He abruptly pulled out and came messily over my whole backside. Next thing I know someone was pinching the head of my cock and biting into my left nipple. Someone else quickly squeezed my balls hard and slapped my face harshly. _

_I screamed from the pain but I was soon finding out that that was nothing. _

_There was a lull as some people left; I heard the newly familiar voice of Laurent as he said that he had to go to work in the morning. Then, Master used something to wipe my cock clean. I heard a lighter at that point and smelled a waxy scent. The next thing I heard was either ice in a drink or a bucket as it was set down beside Master. I felt Master push a few into my hole. I whined and moaned for him to take them out, but suddenly his mouth was on my cock. I couldn't help but screech and squirm as I pleaded with him to end my icy torture. His voice was as harsh as the pinch he dealt my thigh. He made me tell him what I wanted as he was pushing more ice into my abused hole. I begged for my Master to let me cum. _

_There's something so freeing in begging for him…I don't think I'll ever understand it but I'll always enjoy it._

_He refused me, of course; and then he allowed James to pick my next source of suffering. He chose candle-wax as he dripped some of it onto the shaft of my cock which made me scream in pain. Oh, God; that shit hurt but when Master asked if I liked it, I yelled out my truthful answer…I liked it…Then, I thanked him for allowing it and whimpered silently as I felt more ice enter my ass. I suddenly got a chill and my sphincter muscle clenched as I felt cum and water drip down my legs for a moment. Master held me down on my back, with my legs up and wide open. I couldn't help moaning while someone used a vibrator to tease my poor hole and cock. Another person soon started slapping my thighs with a paddle before pushing his cock into my face. I instantly opened my mouth and started to suck. The vibrator stopped as soon as someone once again entered my ass. Whoever it was decided to drip some of the wax onto my nipples this time also fucking me hard. Someone stuffed their balls into my mouth and told me to suck them, so I did it while Master slowly teasingly jerked me off. The guy in my ass came and I decided to try again. _

_I begged Master to let me cum. He once again refused as someone took my cock from his grip. _

_The new person stroked my cock and then started to slap my balls. I howled in pain and panted my thanks but someone covered my face in cum so I had no choice but to swallow it. As I did, the guy who'd just slapped my balls pushed into my ass. _

_I begged again telling Master that I couldn't possibly hold it anymore. I told him how close I was and whimpered my desperate pleas. He warned me that even if I came now, the scene would go on because it wasn't even close to being finished. I didn't care, so I begged for it again, swearing that I understood. His hand gripped my cock and boldly masturbated me while he commanded me to cum. I'm not ashamed to admit I cried in relief as some of the pressure was relieved. Tears rolled down my face as my sticky fluids covered my stomach and I chanted a 'thank you' to my Master. His tenderness was out of place in a scene like this one but I didn't care. He petted my hair as I calmed down and asked if I was ready to continue. After allowing me to sip some water through a straw, I used my 'green' safe-word. _

_He called Paul and James over, telling them to let me jerk them off while he flogged me. While I'm ok at hand-jobs, I'm way better at blow-jobs so I'm going to suck them again. The guys took out their dicks out and helped me wrap my hands around them since I was still blindfolded. I work their cocks and pull each one into my mouth to suck them off one at a time. I guess they didn't think I was doing a good enough job, because they try to stuff both into my mouth at once. Someone behind me says goodbye and slaps my ass again. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow…but it'll be a good sore! I hear more people leave after the other guy. The best I could tell was that there were only five guys left playing with me and Master is definitely still one of them. Someone's jerking off into my face. I could tell because his dick was occasionally making contact with my cheek. I noticed by his scent that James' cock is the one still in my mouth and getting more attention. At that point, I felt somebody start teasing and pinching me again as a couple of fingers plunged into my raw ass and start spreading my hole wide. I tense a little thinking that Master doesn't notice but that is proved wrong as he snaps at the guy. I waited but was given no indication as to what Ben wanted to put into me until I heard Master say I was loose enough for Emmett. Emmett is the largest, thickest dildo Master owns. He told me once the reason why he called it Emmett. _

_The first boy he'd ever dated and been penetrated by was named Emmett and he'd been just as huge as this dildo. _

_As soon as Ben started pushing it into my poor tortured ass, I began whining and moaning but he forces it into me. I felt bolstered as Master encouraged me. Then he told Ben to fuck my hole hard and fast with Emmett. I moaned and whimpered as they continued to use and abuse my over-stimulated body. As soon as Paul's cum covered my face and chest, someone else took his place. I was still sucking James when I heard Paul say good-bye for the night. The guys who were left, I think they were called Ben and Tyler; I felt their cum pool on my belly. Master's voice as they finished, told me that he hoped they were done and not expecting more from me._

_I panted and lay on the ground at Master's feet, when all of a sudden; James gripped my hips and plunged his cock into me without warning. I whimpered and whined as our friend and the groom-to-be had one last fuck. Ben and Tyler said good-bye after they all watched James cum inside me again. From sub-space, I could only blink up at Master after that I did hear him ask James to help get me into the shower room, but James suggested some water and a little rest before that so I allowed myself to doze a little._

Master nudges me as he and James try to help me up. I relax and help them although their hands are strong and supportive as they lead me into the shower-room. Master sets the water at the perfect warmth and I moan as he cleans me with a cloth and my favorite cologne scented antibacterial body-wash. James stays with us and helps hold me up while Master continues his loving attention. I cry and whimper a little as Master gives me an enema to clean out any of the cum from my ass…his ass, really since he owns it. When my shower is over, Master gathers me into his arms and kisses me softly. "Jasper, I love you…we'll talk in the morning. For now, I want you to rest."

I vaguely hear James say good night as they place me in the car.

Yeah…I think I'll be able to talk in the morning…maybe…

* * *

><p>"Jasper, did you like what happened last night?" Master asks over breakfast.<p>

"I'm still kind of dazed, Master. I liked a lot of it but I don't know if I could handle something like that again." I tell him.

"Baby, I don't mind that you wanted to try that. I just wish you would've told me yourself instead of letting me be shocked by walking in on a masturbation session and hearing you talk about it in your sleep." He says squeezing my hand lightly. "You know I try to do whatever I can to flesh out your fantasies."

I nod. "I'll write in my journal today and figure out what I liked and didn't. I feel strange, right now… like I should feel violated and humiliated but, at the same time, I don't feel that way at all."

"A public gang-bang like that would make anyone feel weird. You subconsciously wanted it though, so I think that's why you don't have much of that." Master says supportively. "I'm sorry for springing it on you, though…in that, I did violate your trust, and I'm so sorry, Jasper."

"That part was kind of fun, though…how you all surrounded me and intimidated me. It really turned me on." I admit. "I don't know if I could handle more then four people using me at once, though. The seven or eight from last night were so intense and I'm really sore…but it was fun so I think that with a slightly smaller crowd, I'd probably do it again."

"Really? I was expecting you to say never again…" He says. "But if you really want to, we could have a pool party in a few months and invite just a friend or two. I'll see if Bella wants to bring Jake and maybe just James and Vicki with their puppies. The Masters will watch their puppies play and maybe get each other off."

"A four-way puppy play-date… Master, that sounds like so much fun!" I beam.

The Masters have never done that! I'm so excited!

* * *

><p>Thank you, hnwhitlock2000! Great job!<p>

Thanks again to Domward's Mistress for giving us these amazingly pervy plotbunnies.

_**OMG! Its SO COOL! This story has been nominated for the Twifestival's Best BDSM/ Toy-Play Fic! Go vote for me! I love you guys!**_

_**thetwifestivals(at)gmail(dot)com**_  
><em><strong>thetwifestivals(dot)blogspot(dot)com<strong>_


End file.
